Energy Fields
The energy field is the main weapon in Lyoko for Aelita. From Season 3 onwards, she can create pink spheres of electrical energy. This first appeared in the episode Straight to Heart. Jeremie says she developed this new ability on her own during the holidays allowing Aelita to fight back and not rely so much on her friends. Use and operation Energy fields are mostly used offensively, but may also be used defensively. An Energy field appears as a sphere floating an inch from Aelita's open palm. Energy fields are fired when Aelita faces her palm (and the Energy field) to an enemy. They are slower than Odd's Laser Arrows and somewhat easy to dodge, but there is no need to hit the Eye of X.A.N.A to destroy a monster. However, for a Megatank, it has to be open to be attacked. When the ball impacts a monster, the Energy Field disappears and the enemy is apparently covered with pink electricity, and then the monster explodes. In the case of a Lyoko Warrior, he / she will be immediately devirtualized. A single sphere can devirtualize any Lyoko Warrior(except when Aelita is possessed by X.A.N.A in Season 3 as shown when she fought Yumi in The Secret). Aelita is able to join two Energy fields, creating a small, impenerable shield. The Energy fields are so powerful they are capable of destroying a Megatank's laser, causing the laser to shatter into pieces like broken glass. In Season 4, Aelita learned to expand the fields of energy, making them more powerful in Lyoko. They can devirtualize William with two or three hits. If Aelita's shield is combined with her Creativity, a temporary yellowing barrier of pure energy can be created. In the episode Skidbladnir, Aelita launched an even more powerful version of the Energy field by increasing the size and power of one. It was able to destroy a X.A.N.A.-possessed William in one hit but Aelita was apparently drained by the effort. When Aelita is teleported to earth as a Polymorphic spectre through the Skidbladnir, the Energy fields were different and more powerful. On earth, her Energy fields are more powerful than on Lyoko. For example, an Energy field on the Earth is able to cause a huge explosion that would destroy half or more than half of an army of robots. But on Lyoko, her energy fields could only attack one target at a time. Apperance Energy fields are pink spheres of gelatinous electricity on Lyoko. As a polymorphic spectre on Earth, Aelita's Energy Fields become yellowish-orange spheres of pure energy surrounded with a red aura and four yellow rays. Aelita's Wings on Lyoko seem to be made of similar form of energy. Gallery 11.El Campo de Energia siendo creado y lanzado.png|attacking Aelita 12.El Campo de Energia atacando a un monstruo.png|A Creeper hit by an Energy Field Energy.jpg 13.Tecnica escudo del Campo de Energia.png|shield season 3 14.el Campo de Energia destrullendo el laser del Megatank.png|attacking Megatank 10.Campo de Energia.jpg|season 3 15.Campo de Energia Aumentado.png|season 4 Sin título.png 484px-Aelita_1087.jpg 495px-escudo.jpg|shield Season 4 563970_131269220345407_337891144_n.jpg|attack Energy_fiel. Jpg 16.Barrera amarillento del Campo de Energia.png|yellowish energy barrier 17. SuperCampo de Energia.png|an energy superfield 18.El Campo de Energia Maximo.jpg|an energy field in the earth 20.El Campo de Energia Maximo atacando varios robots.png|explosion of an energy field dgbxn.png|an energy field in the social game facebook Sin títu.png|an energy field in evolution Bandicam 2013-01-13 21-38-20-027.jpg|new shield Aelita energy .jpg 27..png 26..png 25..png 23..png 22..jpg 495px-Capture 37 (22).png Aelita megatanks4.jpg Category:Weapons Category:Lyoko Powers Category:Aelita